


Aleksander  Noah Stilinski

by emaz0225



Series: Aleksander Stilinski [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Recreational Drug Use, Unplanned Pregnancy, past claudia and rafael, stiles and scott share a brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Aleksander Noah Stilinski is the bastard son of Claudia Stilinski and Rafael McCall and he has the sheriff's last name and he thinks of him as his father and he is a werewolf he got bite by Talia Hale when he was 5.





	1. Christmas break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospace/gifts).



_**Christmas Break** _

* * *

_**Aleksander Stilinski Played by Brandon Larracute** _

_**** _

_**Aleksander Noah Stilinski born July 16th, 1993** _

_**parents are Claudia Stilinski and Rafael McCall ( birth Father )** _

_**Noah Stilinski Legal father.** _

_**Sexual orientation is he is bi** _

_**best friends** _

_**Jackson Whitemore** _

_**Danny** _

_**Jason** _

_**alex** _

_**December 28th, 2010** _

_**16-year-old Aleksander rolls over in his bed and he shoots up and smirks because his friend Jackson is having a big party and he is gonna get lit and spend the night hopefully his nerd of brothers won't ruin the night for him. He gets up and gets dressed in Skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt and kiss the picture of his mom and he goes downstairs and sees his dad downstairs already in his uniform. he goes outside and he walks down the street to the McCall house and he knocks on the door and it opens up and it is Melissa and she looks him over and**_

**_says " Alek are you seriously high again?" I look at her and shake my head no and I think at least not yet. I hear my phone go off and I see a text from Danny saying come over I am lonely. I smirk and I wave at Melissa and I head over to Danny's house and he lets me in and we head up to his room and he closes the door. He pins me to the wall and I moan this is the arrangement Danny and I have I get distracted from my thoughts when Danny bites my sweet spot. I put my hand up his shirt and I play with his nipples and I feel him moan I smirk and I lead him backwards towards his bed.  He breaks the kiss and pushes me onto the bed and I smirk I know what's gonna happen next so I move my body up and I get comfortable. Danny sets himself on top of me and starts kissing me as I play with his hair and I say " don't forget the Lube." he smirks and says "I would never dream to Alek." He takes off my shirt and pants as I take of his clothes were just in our boxers and we can both see are impressive Erections I take matters into my own hands and take off the cloth that is irritating my hard on and I stroke my dick and I feel Danny moan and pounce onto me and he takes off his boxers and grabs the lube and he squirts some onto his fingers and he starts to play with my hole to loosen me up and pretty soon I am big pile of goo and I hear the bottle of Lube open and I smile because I am getting what I wanted the whole time and I feel Danny enter me and I moan and Danny says " your still so tight Alek it feels so good."_ **

_**1 hour later** _

_**i get up and I put my clothes back on and I head home and I see my nerd of a brother there getting a lecture from dad I smirk and I go have a shower because I smell of hot sex**_. 


	2. end of the school year

**_end of the school year_ **

* * *

****

**_I wake up at 5:45am and I have a shower and I get dressed into shorts and I put on a belt and I put on a a t shirt that says American Eagle and I grab a light sweater and I go downstairs and I grab a glass of Water and I go outside and Danny picks me up he is talking to a boy and I wish him the best and I get to school and I go to my locker and I grab my stuff and I head to the bathroom and I fix my hair and I see Jackson come in and he takes me to a stale and I smirk and say " Nope Jackson your with Lydia." He sighs and says " Fine Aleksander see you at the party tonight." I leave and I go to go to my final classes which are very boring. I write on a piece of paper in Spanish ( Estoy tan jodidamente aburrida y espero tener sexo esta noche) and I chuckle in my head and I get up when class is done and I head to the caf and I grab a wrap and orange juice and I sit next to Danny and Jackson and Lydia next to Jackson on his otherside. I eat and I laugh at Jackson and Danny being thereselves. After school I go home and I talk with dad and I go up to my room and I knock my knee on my desk and I curse in Spanish ( follame, hijo de puta) then dad comes up and says " Aleksander Noah Stilinksi do not ever use that language again young man." I nod and I look a little sheepish and I run my hand on the back of my head and he leaves and I go on my bed and I grab my journal I go to my neck and I grab my key on my necklace and I grab my pen and I put on my playlist and the gambler comes on and I start    writing._ **

**_Dear journal._ **

 

**_Hello mamá I miss you so much still Let me tell you about my day. Danny is talking to a guy I am happy for himm Jackson tried to hook up with me again I won't repeat that mistake again when he is with Lydia. Dad got me swearing in Spanish and I wrote some obsence words in Spanish during class time._ **   
**_Yours truly, Aleksander Noah Stilinksi._ **

 

**_I close my journal and I lock it and I put it back and I turn off my music and I see my brothers come through the hallway to get to Stiles room and I roll my eyes I go on my laptop and i go on my email ( Aleksander_the+great@gmail.com) and I see a email from Rafael McCall I roll my eyes but I  read it anyway at 6 I go downstairs and I make dinner which consists of Salad and hamburgers and at  8 I get ready for the party and I think I hope my mom is proud of me._ **

 

**_Author note here is the translations_ **   
**_1\. I'm so fucking bored and I hope to have sex tonight._ **   
**_2\. Fuck me, you son of a bitch._ **   
**_3\. easy it is momma._ **

 

 

 


	3. Aleksander 17th birthday

_**Aleksander 17th birthday** _

* * *

**July 16th 2011  
Aleksander woke up at 3 am in a cold sweat he has the same nightmare every year on his birthday. He gets up and has a cold shower and he gets dressed into a beige longsleve shirt and shorts and he sits on his bed and he puts on Mission Impossible and he tries to relax. He wakes up again at 8 and he goes downstairs and has a cup of coffee and he makes himself some eggs. He sits down to eat when he feels a body on him and he knows it is Stiles so he says " Ok thank you Stiles but get off. " He feels Stiles sigh but gets off and sits across from him and he says " Did Jerkoff call you today yet?" I just sigh and shake my head no and I finish my breakfast and i get up and I wash my dish and I lean against the counter and I curse my existence if I wasn't here my dad would be better off because he would only have to pay for one kid and it would be his actual kid.Dad walks in and kisses my cheek and says " Happy birthday Aleksander!!" I smile and say " Thank you " I go outside and pull out my Phone and see a text from Jackson.   
**

 


	4. night before school starts

**_night before school starts_ **

**I wake up and I get ready for a jog I put on a tank top and baseball Jersey and shorts and I go downstairs and I go out and I run to the hospital and I go to Peter's room and I talk to him about my week and I promise to visit him next week. I run to Danny's house and he lets me in and he hands me a ice tea it is the night  I am super Horny and Danny knows how to handle me as does Jackson but he is busy with Lydia. We go up to his room and puts on Indiana Jones Raider of the lost Ark and I take off my shirts and shorts so I am in my boxers and my member is erect all ready and hot and wet with sweat. Danny smirks and strips down to boxers and he gets on the bed and he climbs to wear I am and straddles me and kisses my neck and he smirks when I moan when he finds my sweet spot behind my ear. I put my hands in his hair and he moans when I put his erect nipple in my mouth. He moves his hips against my erection and I moan and pulls down my boxers and he leans on my thighs and he takes out his tongue and licks the strip up the vein on my penis and I moan and he smirks.**

**2 hours later**  
**I gasp trying to catch my breath and I look at Danny and I say " Thank you Danny I appreciate it." He leans up on his albows and says " all good remember all for one one for all." I smile and  I get dressed and I head home and I have a nice cold shower and I put on jeans and a t shirt with a sweater and I go to see Dad and I sit next to him and tell him " thank you for always loving me." He pulls me in close and soothes my hair and I fall asleep. I wake up 30 minutes later and I go to my room and I turn on my radio and I lay on my bed and I take out my journal.**

**_Hello Mamà, today I had a pretty good day i ended up sleeping with Danny again. I am starting school tomorrow and I visited Uncle Peter today he looked more alive._ **  
**_Love, Aleksander Noah Stilinksi._**

**I close my journal and I listen to wide open spaces**

**and I sigh this was moms favourite song of all time and I sing along to the song. I lay my hand on my stomach and it feels different I sigh and roll over to Stiles wakes me up for Supper. I glare at him and growl at him and  I chase him to the kitchen till dad seated meatloaf in front of me and I sit at the table. I eat and I look at my brother I finish my food and I wash my plate and I go upstairs and I play on my phone and then I see Stiles rush in breathing heavy with excitement and anxiousness he catches his breath and says " Hey dad got a phone call saying they found half of a dead body." I roll my eyes and I get up and put on my socks and shoes and I grab my phone and put it my pocket and go downstairs and say " Are you coming Stiles I am guesing you want to investigate." He rushes downstairs and he grabs his keys and I go out to the Jeep Roscoe I go in the back so Scott can sit upfront when we get him.**


	5. We get caught

_**we get Scott and he is bitching about wanting a good night sleep tomorrow for school and Lacrosse practice. Stiles and I look at him and say " Like sitting on a bench is so taxing." He looks at me and says " I am gonna make first line like you Alek." I nod but in my head I think sure bro like when Jackson becomes a giant lizard. We walk through the woods and I hear Scott say " Shouldn't the extreme ashmaatic be holding the flashlight." We get to a hill and we see the light from the search team and the dogs barking Stiles makes a sound and sets off the dogs so being a good brother I am I also go with him. Dad says " Stop these two deliquants belong to me." When he says that it makes my heart flutter. He takes us a bit away for privacy and he looks at Stiles and says " so your listening to all my phone calls now."  I look at Stiles and think what a idiot he stutters and says " What no only the important ones." He looks at both of us and asks " what about your friend?" Stiles answers " What Scott no he is at home he said something about getting a good night sleep." He grabs us by the albows and says " Boys when I am leading you back to the Jeep were gonna talk about invasion of privacy." I groan but I walk with him and I pray that God help Stiles when I get my hands on him.** _


	6. First day of school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleksander and Stiles and Scott's first day back to school

First day of school

_**I wake up at 5:25am and I roll of to my side and I lay there for a second and I count the letters of the alphabet I get up and go the bathroom and I go to the head. I smile at myself in the mirror and I go to my bedroom and I do 16 push ups and 25 sit ups and I then I get dressed into a larcrosse t shirt and a flannel shirt and I put on faded jeans. I gel my hair and I go downstairs and I see my dad there with a concerned look on his face with his head in his hands. He looks up and says " Aleksander son can you sit down for a minute. " I nod and sit down and he says " Alek before you were born I new you weren't mine but when I held you I new I loved you it was Unexplainable I had a instinet bond  I knew when you were diagnosed with the terrible disease that you were my son dam DNA or not you are mine. " I look at him with tears in my eyes and he says " Last night I find my two baby boys out in the woods were there might still be a murderer it almost killed me." I look at him and I get up and I hug him and I whisper " It won't happen again Papà." I go up to my room and I lean against the door and I take a deep breath and I grab my backpack and I check that Stiles is still sleeping I head out and I get in Jackson's Porsche and he takes us to are naked time spot I look at him and he just smiles. He takes out a joint and lights it I take a puff and we just get stoned and talk about are upcoming work and Lydia.** _

_**26 minutes later** _

_**I am moaning on the floor as Jackson hits my Prostate and I moan when I cum and I feel Jackson changes the angle of his thrusts to hit dead end on my sweet spot and he speeds up and I hear him Groan and he realises. We get up and I dress myself and we get to school and I see I have a hickey I see Scott comes in on a bike and I get out before Jackson becomes a jackass. I smell that Scott is a new werewolf and I smirk Stiles and Scott are gonna have a hayday and probably pull him into there schemes I am already anchored my family is my anchor. I go in and I go to my Art class and I start a sketch and  I listen to my music and I get up when the bell rings I go out and I go to the hall way and I see Lydia talking to a new girl i walk by them and I stop when Jackson calls out to me. " Yo Alek come here." I go over to them and I say " morning Jax and Lydia person I don't know." She looks at me and says " Morning my name is Allison Argent and I assume your Alek." I look at her and say " No Allison it is Aleksander." I kiss Lydia's cheek and punch Jacksons shoulder and  I walk over to Stiles and Scott and say " no more nighttime strolls boys I got guilt tripped by the police." I then head off to history and I take out my phone and I wait for the history teacher to come and give us are course outline and I see a text from my sperm donor saying " Stay out of trouble." The teacher comes in and i groan and I am handed my course outline with a notebook after class I go outside and I take out the notebook and I start my journal entry. After school I go to Larcrosse and I see Jackson shoot the ball right in Scott's forehead I laugh and then Scott catches the ball and he does incredible things and I think he needs to get that under control.**_

_**I go home and I start my homework and I feel a little awkward my abdomen feels full. I remember when I was diagnosed with my Disease the werewolf cured me.** _


	7. The night of the full moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleksander goes to school and that afternoon goes to visit Peter

I _**wake up to my alarm at 5:45am** _

_**I go my closet and I find some old fadded jeans and I put on a red and blue button up shirt and I grab my favorite jacket. I gel up my hair and I go and make up Stiles and I go downstairs to make myself some coffee and I see Dad come down and he looks at me and says " Alek I am worried about you I feel something in my gut I want you to see a doctor." I look at him and I nod and he smiles and says " I just want you to be safe I am glad your disease went away the first time." I look at him with tears in my eyes and I nod and I go out the door and I go to school 30 minutes earlier I head to my locker and I grab my stuff and I go to the library and I grab my journal and I write a passage.** _

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_It is me again I can't stop thinking about my old Terrible Disease it was untreatable and it terried Papa I don't want him to worry about me. I have felt little different since I slept with Jackson._

_Love, Aleksander Noah Stilinksi._

* * *

**_I go to the field and I light up a joint and I take some puffs and I cry I hate myself for causing so much pain for the ones I love. I see Danny come up with Jackson they sit next to me and say together. " Alek you are the best person we know." I look at them and Jackson says " Before Danny became my friend you were the only one who tolerated me and I remember the day you told Danny and I you were cured I was so happy and I jumped up with glee." I smile and I hug them both and then we go back into the school and I go to the wash room and I notice my abs aren't as tight as usual. I come out and I hear Alison say to Lydia. " How can Jackson and Danny stand Alek he is quite a character." Lydia gasps and turns sharply to see Alison and says. " Jackson met Alek in kindergarten and they became best of friends and then Danny came into the picture and I like you Alison but don't ever bring up anything bad about Alek to Danny or Jackson they will rip you to pieces Alek has went through hell before he even hit puberty." I go out of my hidding spot a little to see Alison with a shocked look on her face and I see Lydia with a harsh look on her face. I silently snicker and I run to my class and I take notes and I grab a piece of paper and I write on it Ojalá mi madre aún esté viva y le pido a Dios que mi enfermedad no regrese. Which means I wish my mom was still alive and I pray to God my disease won't come back. I am shock out of my thoughts when the bell rings and I get out and I am walking the halls when I am taken into a closet and I turn to see Derek Hale and he says " You won't turn tonight your pregnant." I look at him in shock and I say. " How far along?" He looks at me and says " There is two in you and one is a few day before the other one." I get out and I go to the bathroom and I get into a stale and I close it and I sit on the floor and I take out my phone and send Jackson and Danny a text saying I am skipping the rest of school. I run out of school and I go the hospital and I go to Peter's room and I realise all my emotions and I go to my room and I put on sweats and one of dad's old.t shirts and I fall into bed and I cry for being a big disappointment to dad and mom._**

* * *

_**I wake up to someone runing there hand through my hair and I look up to see Dad and I see that the moon is high up and I start bawling in my dad's arms and I say " Daddy please don't be mad." He looks at me and his eyes show pure love and concern and he says. " Alek you could comenit murder and I will still love you so what is it." I look at him and I sigh and say. " Remember when I was 5 and mom says there was a cure for my diseaed well there wasn't Moms older sister was A werewolf Alpha who bit me and cured me. Now I had relations with Danny and he got me up the duff and then a two days later I had relations with Jackson and he also got me up the duff. I am pregnant with twins." He looks shocked and just hugs me and says " It is ok my little Wolf."** _

_**I look at him and laugh at him with happyness  I fall asleep on his shoulder and I have sweet dreams of a little girl that looks like Danny and a little boy that looks like jackson.  I wake up to the birds chirping and I go downstairs and I see that dad took out all the coffee I smile at the thought of him caring but I pout no coffee and I go up to my room and I see a text from Danny and Jackson asking how my change went. I sigh how am I gonna tell them and I hear Stiles with Scott talking about His change and hunters. I think about Alison father being a hunter I figured that one on my own Argent means silver I'm French. I look up and I see Jackson and Danny are in my doorway and i ask " What you guys doing here?" They look at me and say in unison " Your dad came to get us aw there he is now." I look at my dad and he says. " You need to tell them Aleksander I assume they no know about the Furry problem." I look at them and I say " I am pregnant with twins and Danny is the dad of the babies and Jackson is the other one." They look shocked and Jackson says " What the Fuck !" Dad cuffs him upside the head and says " Language Mr. Whittmore." I laugh and Jackson says " Sorry Sir." Danny sit on my computer chair and says " wow this morning I did not expect to find out I am gonna be a father." We talk and joke for a few hours till I fall sleep and I then short up and I put on a jacket and shoes and I drive to the Vet Clinic and I say " Deaton I need your help I am Pregnant with Twin." He nods and take me to the back of the store and start my exam.**_


	8. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Monday after the weekend of omens

_**I wake up and I do my business and I put on Black sweats and a white shirt and I grab a jacket and my Obey Snapback and I go downstairs and I eat some Oatmeal and I go to school and I see Lydia with Alison I go over to then and I hear Alison say " God I don't understand stupid Spanish." I look at them say " Hola Allison Argent prepárate para entrar en el infierno." Alison looks a me and says " You know Spanish." I look at her and say. " I know 4 languages." I walk away and I go to art class and I listen to music and I think back to what Deaton said I might get my Disease back after I have the twins. I will accept my chances I love the twins already they feel like pack and family.** _

_**Jackson pov** _

_**I don't know how I feel about Alison she is nice enough but I know she does like Alek though. Alek and Danny are my best friends friends and know me even better then Lydia does .I know McCall is now a werewolf I will keep my spot in Larcrosse it is something I worked hard for I will also keep Alek safe and if no one's like it they can all fuck off. I go to see Lydia and her now best friend Alison which is looking at me. I say " I know I'm a stud." She rolls her eyes and asks. " I want to know what's with you and Alek." I look at her and say " None of your business." I walk away and I head to the field and I find Danny with his boyfriend making out. I shake my head and I go to the cafeteria and I sit down and I see Stilinksi talking with McCall he over hears McCall say. " Dude I know Alek is a werewolf why did he not turn?"  I shake my head and I go to the library and I see Alek helping Alison with Spanish I see Alek write down something I laugh when I see what it is. Engánchame con una cuchara, Alison, necesitas aprender más español.**_

_**End of Jacksons pov~ beginning of Aleks** _

**_I go home and I head up to my room and I grab my notebook and I look up to see Stiles and Scott they have a look of business. I drop my notebook and I bend my arms and I say. " What Stiles, Scott?" Scott looks at me with concern but says " Stiles and I know you are a werewolf." I look at him and I nod then he asks. " So why did you not turn?" I look sheepish how do you tell your younger siblings that you are pregnant and you have needs I take a breath and say. " Scott thats a hard one you guys might like it but here, it goes I am pregnant and one baby is Danny's and the other one is Jacksons." Stiles looks angry and shouts " YOU SLEPT WITH JACKASS WHITMORE THE CAPTAIN OF THE LARCROSSE TEAM AND THE BOYFRIEND OF LYDIA MARTIN AND THE ONE THAT HAS MADE SCOTT AND I'S LIFES HELL."  I look at them and nod and they leave and I curl up in my bed and I hear dad tell them they better not do anything stupid to jackson. I fall into uneasy sleep and I wake up when I see I have two boys curling up with me and I say " Scott, Stiles what the hell you doing?" Scott looks up at me with puppy eyes and says. " Stiles and I are marking you up with are scent and are protecting you." I nod and I leave them be and I fall asleep and I feel safe. Sheriff's pov_**

**_I get home and I hear Stiles yell at Alek I let the boys know not to do anything stupid and I go to my room and I look at Claudia's picture and I think back to what Deaton told me that there is a chance after Alek has the twins that his disease may come back. I will not lose Alek and I will love my grandchildren I love them already and Alek is my son in everyway besides blood. I go by Aleks room and I see Scott and Stiles cuddled with Alek I laugh and I take a picture and send it to Melissa. I go downstairs and I take a seat and I think to what I am gonna do to protect my family._ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleksander goes Bowling with Jackson and Lydia with Scott and Allison.

_**I wake up at 5 and I have a shower and I see Stiles curling up in my bed to.mark me up in his scent. I find a Henly and jeans and I put on army boots and I go downstairs and I make stiles and I breakfast which is pancakes I make enough for dad who comes downstairs and sits with me and says " Stiles still sleeping ." I nod and he laughs and asks " He is doing that and has no clue the chance." I look down and I shake my head no he gets up and hugs me and whispers everything will be alright. Stiles comes down in a superhero shirt and a flannel shirt and jeans and he looks at me and smiles and tells me to sit down and I look at him and say " I am barely pregnant." I hear Jackson say " Listen to Stilinksi Alek since your carrying Danny and I offspring your royalty." I look at him and sit down and I pout and I see Dad laughing and He says " Jackson I have no clue how you can compliment one of my sons in one sentence and insult an other one in one go." Jackson shrugs and says " It is a talent ." Danny hits his arm and says " Mr. Stilinksi Jackson is just being himself we promise to look after Alek." I get up after I eat and I grab my backpack and I head into the Porsche I sit in the back and I see Danny get in and looks at me and says " You still have not told Scott and Stiles about the chance." I look at him and say " I do not want to worry my brother's about that and them trying to convince me to try end the babies lifes." He nods and Jackson comes in and says " Stiles tried to threaten me it was hilarious." I laugh Stiles is threatening as a baby duck. We get to school and I go to my locker and I see Lydia come to me with a ginger tea and she whispers " I know about the baby Whittmore and Mahealani in you." I thank her for the tea and I take out my English notebook and my Spanish notebook and I make an appointment to meet the coach about my situation. He is understanding with me about my past disease and he just gets annoyed with Stiles. I grab my History notebook on the way back and I head to History and I sit at my spot and I see World War 1 on the board and I groan so much writing today. I take out my phone and I see a text from Scott.**_

_**S: I saw on Deatons desk you giving Birth can give you back your Disease.** _

_**I glup and text M: please don't tell Stiles.** _

_**S: Don't worry but we're talking about this.** _

_**After History I head to English were I see Jackson and I sit next to him and I say " Scott knows about the chance of me getting the Disease back." He looks at me and says " Don't worry McCall will not make you end the babies lives." I nod and I start my work when Mrs. Morgan comes in and writes on the board Tale Of Two Cities I write in the Margins.** _ _**Tale Of Two Cities By Charles Dickens I listen to Mrs. Morgan talk about the story and I see Jackson doodling. The bell rings and I pick up my books and I see Coach come up to me and takes me to his office and he leads me to sit and he says " Alek what's up?" I look at him and say " Coach I am Pregnant with Twins and I can't play Lacrosse anymore because the chances that I get my Disease again." He looks shocked and nods I get up and leave and head towards Spanish and I see Allison talking with Scoot about lunch. I go to Spanish and I take out my notebook and I see Allison come in happy. I write Hola, hoy tengo miedo de que los bebés me hagan recuperar mi enfermedad. Translation is Hello today I am scared about the babies making me get my Disease back.** _

_**Lunch Time Cafeteria** _

_**I go to the Cafeteria and I sit next to Jackson and Danny and I see Stiles and Scott come and sit next to Allison and I eat my Salad and Salami sandwich and somehow I agree to go Bowling with Jackson and Lydia and Scott and Allison I curse in Spanish.** _

_**After school** _

_**I go home and I go up to my room and I take off my clothes to have a shower. I get out and I open my English Notebook and I finish my homework for Chapter one. At 4 I get dressed into jeans and a purple V-Neck and I grab a jean jacket. I go downstairs and I drive to the bowling alley and I see Lydia there with Jackson and I see Scott pull up with Allison. We go in and I sit down and I see a text from Papã " Here's 50 bucks have fun. I smile and I see Lydia look at me with happyness I smile at here and I get up and I put in the names on the board.** _

_**Alek and Jackson and Lydia** _

_**VS** _

_**Scott and Allison** _

_**At the end of the night let's just say Jackson is lucky to be alive and Scott has great patients.  I go home and I see that dad is asleep on the couch I shake my head and lock the door and I go upstairs and I head to my room and  I grab my journal and I write in it.** _

_**Dear Journal,** _

_**Today I want to the Bowling alley with Allison and Scott and Jackson and Lydia awkward. Scott knows that I might get my Disease back.** _

_**Aleksander.** _

_**I close my binder and I go to bed with tiredness and I hope to dream about good times.** _


End file.
